Singing it Out
by bookluver161
Summary: This is my first fanfic I hope you ppl enjoy! And no bad comments.  If you don't like the songs please skip them please
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys, look this is my 1st FanFication so if you hate it then DON'T READ IT CAUSE I DON'T A DAMN OR LIVING HELL!

Disclaimer: MizPPGxRRBfan37 doesn't own anything except the story and plot

Author's Note: This is a songfic (if you don't like the songs then skip the songs or don't read it at all).

Blossom- Eldest sister, Lead singer and guitarist, Long straightish wavy red that goes all the to half her thigh with chinese bangs, and pink sunset eye's, b-cups, creamy skin, with a model shape body with girly curves and rosy plump lips.

(A/N: All of the PowerPuff groups can play the electric and wooden guitars, especially Blossom and Buttercup.)

Buttercup- 2nd oldest, actual guitarist, straight jet black hair that goes all the way to upper butt, with chinese bangs, and kelly green eyes, b-cup, creamy skin, with a model shape body with girly curves, and pink plump lips.

Bubbles- The 3rd oldest, the drumist and keyboardist, light curlish wavey blonde hair that goes all the way to her lower back, with chinese bangs, and baby sky blue, a b-cup, creamy skin,with a model shape body with girly curves, pinkish reddish plump lips.

Bell-The cousin also 4th oldest, the 2nd bassist, whiteish and blondest straight hair all the way to her waist, silver white eyes, a b-cup, with cream skin, with a model shape body with girly curves, and pink plump lips

Bunny- The younger sister, bassist, dark curly brown hair all the way to her lower butt, and sunset purple eyes, a b-cup, with creamy skin, with a model shape body with girly curves, and peachy reddish plump lips.

Brisk-The youngest brother, keyboardist, long straight black with bangs that cover his midnight eyes, has a 6-pack, and creamy skin

(A/N: Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny, and Brisk are background singers. Butch, Boomer, Bandit, and Black are background singers for their own band with Brick)

(Everyone knows how to play all the instruments that I put on this fanfic and they all can sing.)

(A/N: Now time for the RowdyRuff Boys and girl)

Brick- Eldest brother, Lead singer and guitarist (A/N: Brick plays both eletric and wooden guitar. He plays his wooden guitar whenever he and his brothers are singing in a circle together or not. He play's his electric guitar whenever he and his brothers and lil sis are practicing and sometimes when he is performing.), long straight spikey red hair (he ditched his red cap and mostly puts his hair in a ponytail) and crimson red eyes, 6-pack, and paleish skin.

Butch-2nd oldest, actual guitarist, straight spikey jetblack hair up to his upper shoulder blades, (mostly in a ponytail) forest green eyes, 6-pack, and paleish skin.

Boomer-The 3rd oldest, drumist, long straight spikey blonde hair with bangs (mostly in a ponytail). dark sapphire eyes, 6-pack, paleish skin.

Blare-The 4th brother, bassist, long straight spikey greyish and ashy blondish hair (mostly a greyish color), silverish and greyish eyes, 6-pack, paleish skin

Bandit-The younger brother, plays the bass, long straight spikey dark brown hair (mostly in a ponytail), dark attractive purple eyes, paleish skin, and 6- pack.

Black-The youngest sister, keyboardist, straight upper thigh length hair with chinese bangs, b-cup, dark chocolate eye, model shape body with girly curves,creamy skin and red lips


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

The alarm clock was ringing like crazy, both Buttercup and Brisk Untionium (if that's how you spell it?) woke up at the 5:30.

Buttercup P.O.V.

I got out of my bed groggily and Brisk did the same when he got off his bed. As you see, I have to share my big room with my lil bro because as you see my dad created more kids and since then I had to move into the second biggest room in order to have enough room for the two of us. Bubbles and Bell have to share the biggest room because they have a ton of cloths (Trust me you don't want to know). Last, Blossom and Bunny have to the third biggest share a room.

"Damn that freaking lil piece of shit, they call alarm clock." said Brisk

I chuckled

"Come on, we gotta get up before Miss Bossy pours cold water on us" I said

Brisk shivered at that memory

"I still don't why we have to wake up early, all our stuff is already packed anyway even our instruments are pack, and the music system, micks, and all the stuff that include music and singing are already PACKED DAMMIT!" said/yelled Brisk

We are both not morning person's, such as Bunny, Bell, Bubbles who aren't morning people either unlike Dad and Blossom.

"BREAKFEAST IS READY" yelled Bubbles

Normal P.O.V.

The whole Untionium family got ready and went downstairs.

Blossom was wearing a jean jacket in her respected color with a black tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and black, pink, and white checkered converse and her pink cap that says Dance and her hair was down.

The all the Untionium sisters were wearing the same thing only in the respected colors and the same hairstyle.

Blossom- Sunset Pink

Buttercup- Lime Green

Bubbles- Sky Blue

Bell- Silver

Bunny- Lavender

Brisk was wearing a black short-sleeve hoodie unzipped with a white short-sleeve shirt under, dark blue jeans with chains on his right chains, and white nikes, with his hair in a low ponytail.

Blossom P.O.V.

As you see my younger sister's and me are fifteen years old and Brisk is fourteen years old.

We are all going to Camp Jamz the coolest camp it's our first year going to Camp Jamz.

As you also see are Dad's best buddy Mr. Mojo (A/N: Mojo a handsome human and his first name is Nick and go along with the story) is the director of Camp Jamz let us me, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bell, Bunny, and Brisk come to Camp Jamz and met his sons and daughter for the first time.

He hired Dad as Co-Director of Camp Jamz, he may be 30 but he a hansome, but fun dad.

Right now, he is wearing a polo shirt, black knee-lengh basketball shorts, and he put his long jetblack upper back in a low ponytail.

guys, come one we have to Dad's waiting in the van and get everything, our insturments, the music system, just everything we need for Camp Jamz," I said

"Ok" said all my younger siblings

I got my guitars, luggaues and I put them in the van, since the van is big enough to carry many things.

_1hr and 30mins early_

_At Mojo Household…_

Butch's P.O.V.

The alarm clock was ringing like ringing like crazy.

"DAMN THAT PIECE OFF SHIT THAT THEY CALL A FREAKING ALARM CLOCK!" yelled my lil sis Black from her side of her the room as she put the covers over her head

I was laughing my ass off

As you see, I have to share a room with Black its not because we don't have a small house (We have a big house) it cause a lot of room has our insturments and other insturments, and all our music systems and sound systems.

As you see, Black and I share the 2nd biggest room, Boomer and Blare share the biggest room 'cause' they have a lot of cloths and Brick and Bandit share the 3rd biggest room.

At was 4:30 in the freaking morning man, all our stuff are packed and we still have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning just to go back to Camp Jamz jeez.

Dad is such a morning person.

Brick came barging in the room screaming.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND THE ALARM CLOCK IS NOT A PIECE OF SHIT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND BUTCH STOP LAUGHING YOUR FREAKING ASS OFF, AND YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO BANDIT AND BOOMER WHEN YOU GUYS ARE SCEARMING LIKE THAT!"yelled Brick

Boomer and Bandit came in Me and Black room.

Boomer had his electric bat and Bandit had a purple lightning ball in his hand, they looked pissed. They might be my lil bro's but when someone wake's them up the person better run for their life and say mercy five times or else (A/N: yes they still have their power's except they only have one power but their mean power is super speed)

_Oh, shit. I thought_

Normal P.O.V.

Butch and Black started to run while Boomer and Bandit were chasing Butch and Black.

Butch and Black were screaming.

"MERCY"

"MERCY"

"MERCY"

"MERCY"

"MERCY"

Then Boomer and Bandit stop and calmed and,

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP GODDAMMIT"Boomer and Bandit screamed unsion

"GO GET WASH UP EVERYBODY AND GET READY WE GOT TO BE AT CAMP JAMZ BY 5:30 CAUSE DAD IS ALREADY AT CAMP JAMZ REMEMBER DAD IS THE DIRECTOR OF CAMP JAMZ. ALSO WE ARE GOING TO MET HIS BEST BUDDY JAMES UNTIONUM HOW IS NOW CO-DIRECTOR WITH DAD AND WE ARE ALSO GOING TO MET 'S DAUGHTERS AND SON!" yelled Brick while banging pots together all around the house the rest of the peop

Everybody washed up and ready

"BREAKFEAST"shouted Boomer

Everbody came down stairs and ate

Brick was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt with a black vest, dark blue jeans, white nikes, and his hair in low ponytail.

The Mojo boy's were wearing the samething Brick was wearing only in their respected color, the same color sneakers, and hairstyle

Brick-Ruby Red

Butch- Forest Green

Boomer-Dark Blue

Blare-Darkish Grey

Bandit-Dark Purple

Black was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a black women's vest that was opened, black and white conversed, and her hair was down and she brushed her bangs to the side only covering one eye.

Both the Untionum and Mojo residents each put all the bags in their vans and headed on to Camp Jamz


End file.
